


Creación

by Nimirie



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimirie/pseuds/Nimirie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin es el Dios de un extraño mundo y su primera creación es Thranduil.<br/>Slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creación

**CREACIÓN**

En la habitación que Todo Lo Ve podía pasar horas observándolo, prácticamente sin parpadear, sin respirar, sin moverse en lo más mínimo mientras se bebía cada segundo de su existencia y la reclamaba para sí. Porque no deseaba perderse absolutamente nada de él.

Era un Dios extraño de un mundo extraño que había creado a una criatura que no se parecía en nada a él pero si era la viva imagen de todo lo que deseaba tener. Tener entre sus manos, entre sus piernas, dentro de su cuerpo; tocar con sus labios, morder con sus dientes, recorrer enteramente con sus manos para recordar una y otra vez cuando lo hizo.

El momento de darle vida pudo hacer a su imagen y semejanza pero qué diversión había en aquello. Habría otros que se le parecieran, que mirarían hacía él y se verían reflejados en la magnificencia de su presencia; pero en el caso de la hermosa criatura que iba a crear para estar a su lado, sería la encarnación de todos sus deseos, de sus pasiones más oscuras que pugnaban por escapar de su cabeza.

Por eso aquella criatura que ahora ocupaba todos sus pensamientos era alta, de largas piernas, de elegantes brazos, de un cuello seductor, de labios besables. Por eso tenía ojos que irradiaban lujuria, largo cabello plateado casi blanco, piel pálida y la voz más seductora en la que pudo pensar.

Y en instante posterior a crearlo, al verlo nuevo en el mundo, siendo la perfección encarnada, lo deseó con todo su ser.

Había sido en ese momento, cuando el ser perfecto proveniente de los lugares más prohibidos de su mente, lo miró por primera, lo hizo con total adoración.

Lo amaba, ese perfecto producto de sí mismo lo amaba y se lo había transmitido en una sola mirada. Pero en vez de maravillarse con esa inocencia de alguien que acaba de abrir sus ojos a la existencia, decidió tomarlo y destruirlo.

Lo penetró una y otra vez mientras él no comprendía que sucedía, porque había pasado de la dicha al dolor cuando ni siquiera podía definir la diferencia y verbalizar alguna negativa.

-Di mi nombre –ordenó ese Dios extraño a su creación perfecta.

El ser único que estaba siendo mancillado por la pasión del Dios abrió los ojos llenos de dudas y miedo y trato de decir algo pero no sabía qué decir. Nombre, se repetía una y otra vez la palabra pero no hallaba una respuesta que dar.

La verdad es que hasta ese momento el Dios no tenía nombre, no había nadie que lo llamara o que lo nombrara y no había pensando en eso hasta que quiso escuchar la voz de su creación, hasta que quiso que él fuera suyo y que lo clamara gritando su nombre.

-Thorin –dijo de repente aquel que estaba siendo penetrado entre gemidos y exclamaciones que parecían más sollozos. Se debatía intensamente entre el placer y la desesperación y quería simplemente decir una palabra que hiciera que el Dios se detuviera.

Y el Dios se sintió complacido pero no se detuvo, lo poseyó con más fuerza y por todo el tiempo que quiso.

El hermoso ser parecía destruido, tirado a los pies del Dios que ahora se regodeaba en su nombre. Thorin, repetía para si una y otra vez. El largo cabello casi blanco cubría su cuerpo entero y se sentía aliviado por eso porque no quería que el Dios lo viera, magullado, golpeado, sangrando. Se sentía desfallecer, quería desaparecer, habría deseado morir si comprendiera el significado de aquello. Pero los significados iban apareciendo poco a poco en su mente, ahí en la fría superficie del lugar que compartía con el Dios de cabellos y barbas negras.

Entonces entendió que eso no debía haber sucedido porque él no quería que sucediera, que todo su amor incondicional se había enfriado y ahora deseaba más que nada poder regresarle el dolor al Dios que él había nombrado. También sabía que aunque el Dios lo había creado y era todo poder y toda sabiduría; había en el él la capacidad latente de enfrentarlo y destruirlo.

Pero no era el momento, no era capaz aún.

Por eso fue usado una y otra vez durante interminables e infinitos días hasta que se cansó de él y lo abandonó. Lo dejó en la oscuridad de su olvido y no volvió a pensar en él hasta que fue muy tarde. Cuando no pudo encontrarlo, cuando por más que buscó no sabía dónde estaba.

Ahora lo miraba lejano, orgulloso y sobretodo, poderoso. Estaba por mandar a sus ejércitos a luchar en su contra pero sabía que para terminar con lo que él había comenzado aquel día de su creación; tendría que pelear una última batalla y a pesar de ser Dios, no sabía si podría ganar.

Porque ese ser que había creado era lo peor que había en él pero también, lo que más amaba.

-Thranduil –susurró suavemente y la maravillosa criatura sonrió porque lo había escuchado, aunque se encontraban lo más lejos que pudiera ser posible uno del otro.

La hermosa y perfecta criatura de sus deseos se había nombrado de la misma manera en que le había puesto nombre a él, al Dios que todo lo había formado. Era por tal su dueño pero jamás se lo dejaría saber, que le pertenecía, que lo amaba, que lo deseaba, que no quería otra cosa más que volverlo a tener entre sus manos.

Pero si eso sucedía, tendría que destruirlo.

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un ficlet que se me ocurrió porque en la página de Facebook de Elfos me dijeron que no podía tener a Dios y al Diablo refiriéndose a Thorin y Thranduil. Y eso acabó en esto.
> 
> Espero me puedan dar sus opiniones, sé que es un poco, diferente lo que he hecho pero me gustaría saber qué piensan.
> 
> Gracias!


End file.
